


Actions Speak

by GrapieBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3rd place winner for a writing give away I did!, First Kiss, Just Pure Fucking Fluff, M/M, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: Everyone knows actions speak louder than words anyways.





	Actions Speak

**Author's Note:**

> For my 3rd place winner (thesmuttypirate) on tumblr for a writing give away! She wanted some klance fluff and damn did I deliver.

The first time they kiss, it’s at the moment of victory, a manic sort of energy coursing through their veins and the feel of lips crushed together nearly lost in the joyous screaming all around them.

They’re caught up in their own little world for a moment, a heartbeat, and before they can even fully grasp the way their breaths linger together, their attention is pulled back into the heat of the moment around them, smiles pulling at their battle weary faces as Hunk crushes them in an excited hug.

The second time they kiss, it’s three days later, the negotiations between the Coalition and the Galra at the tailend of things. It happens as they lean into one another, sitting on the ground just outside the lounge Lotor and Allura and Shiro and Coran have been cooped up in all day. It’s a quick thing, a much gentler thing, a stolen second as Keith cocks his head slightly and pecks Lance on the corner of his mouth.

When Pidge and Hunk round the corner moments later, their arms heavy with much needed snacks, they don’t outwardly mention the blush still burning on their teammates faces. But Hunk smiles kindly and Pidge has the most shit eating expression on her face that Lance has ever seen. Everyone knows actions speak louder than words anyways.

The third time they kiss, it’s late at night, only hours after their second.

Lance is running on instincts and giddy emotions because, hey, he could blame that first kiss on adrenaline and fatigue; when Keith hadn’t brought it up by the second day he had resigned himself to it being swept under the rug and forgotten about.

But that second kiss, that small, shining moment of hope that had quietly made his heart flutter in his guts? Nah, nope, that had been all the more Lance needed to spur him to further action.

That was how he found himself outside his friend’s room, the door already sliding open as he raised his hand to knock. And there was Keith, eyes wide in quiet surprise and hair a tousled mess and Lance doesn’t let himself get caught up in the whys and the maybes and the next times.

He simply closes the space between them, drinking in the way Keith’s breath catches for a moment when his hands gently cup the back of his neck, and kisses him.

Everyone knows actions speak louder than words anyways.


End file.
